Cap'n Turbot/Appearances
*Pups Make a Splash *Pups Fall Festival (cameo) *Pups and the Very Big Baby *Pups in a Fog *Pups on Ice (icon only) *Pups and the Snow Monster (icon only) *Pups Pit Crew (icon only) *Pups and the Ghost Pirate *Pups Save Christmas (mentioned) *Pups Save a Walrus *Pups Save the Bay *Pups Save a Goodway *Pups Save a Hoedown (cameo) *Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt *Pups and the Beanstalk *Pups Save the Turbots *Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie *Pups Take the Cake *Pups and the Pirate Treasure *Pups Save the Penguins *Pups Save a Dolphin Pup *Pups Save a Flying Frog *Pups Save the Diving Bell *Pups Save a Show *Pups Save a Herd *Pups and the Big Freeze *Pups Save a Basketball Game *Pups Save a Wedding (cameo) *Pups Save a Talent Show *Pups Save the Deer *Pups Save the Queen Bee *Pups Save a Mer-Pup *Pups Save an Elephant Family *Pups Save the Fireworks *Pups Save a Surprise *Pups Save the Mayor's Race (cameo) *Pups Save Walinda *Pups Save a Big Bone *Pups Save a Floundering Francois *Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea *Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show (cameo) *Pups Bark with Dinosaurs *Pups Save a Tightrope Walker *Pups Save a Lucky Collar *Pups Save a Lost Tooth *Air Pups *Pups Save Friendship Day *Pups Save the Hippos *Pups in a Fix *Pups Save a Dragon (cameo) *Pups Save a Monkey-naut *Pups Save the Polar Bears *Pups Save a School Bus *Pups Save a Film Festival *Tracker Joins the Pups! *Pups Save Sports Day (cameo) *Pups Save a Windsurfing Pig *Pups Save a Space Toy *Pups and a Whale of a Tale *Merpups Save the Turbots *The Pups' Winter Wonder Show *Pups Save the Gliding Turbots *Pups Raise the PAW Patroller *Pups Save the Crows *Pups Save Their Floating Friends *Pups Save a Blimp *Pups Save the Critters (referenced) *Pups Save a Sleepover *Pups Save the Carnival *Pups Save Jake's Cake *Pups Save the Flying Food *Pups Save Big Hairy *Pups Save a Flying Kitty *Pups Save Sensei Yumi *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus *Pups Save Farmer Alex *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Shark *Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Pier *Pups Save a Space Rock *Pups Save a Cloud Surfer *Sea Patrol: Pirate Pups to the Rescue (referenced) *Pups Save the Runaway Turtles *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Frozen Flounder *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Narwhal *Pups Save Chicken Day (cameo) *Pups Save Francois the Penguin (mentioned) *Sea Patrol: Pups Save Puplantis *Pups Save an Ostrich *Pups Save the Hum-Mover (mentioned) *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Wiggly Whale *Pups Save a High-Flying Skye *Pups Save a Cat Burglar *Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Flying Diving Bell *Sea Patrol: Pups Save Their Pirated Sea Patroller *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Royal Kitties (referenced) *Sea Patrol: Pups Save Tilly Turbot *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Tigers *Rocky Saves Himself *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Movie Monster *Pups and the Werepuppy *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Swamp Monster *Pups Save a Cuckoo Clock *Pups Save a Windy Bay *Pups Save a Frozen Camp Out *Pups Save the Fizzy Pickles *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Runaway Stargazer *Pups Save the Jungle Penguins *Pups Save a Freighter *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Stop a Meltdown *Pups Save a Melon Festival *Pups Save a Cow (mentioned) *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Mountain Climbers *Pups Save Bedtime *Pups Save Chickaletta's Egg *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: When Super Kitties Attack *Pups Save Breakfast *Pups Save the Birdwatching Turbots *Pups Save a Freaky Pup-Day *Pups Save a Runaway Mayor *Pups Save a Bat Family *Pups Save a Mud Monster *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Save a Giant Chicken *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Stop Harold's Deep Freeze *Pups Save the Balloon Pups *Pups Save the Spider Spies *Pups Save the Bears *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups and the Big Twin Trick *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Save a Mega Mayor *Pups Save a White Wolf *Pups Save a Roo *Mighty Pups, Charged Up: Pups vs. the Copycat *Mighty Pups, Charged Up: Pups vs. the Dome *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Opening Ceremonies *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Adventure Bay Games *Mighty Pups *Ready Race Rescue (pictured on billboard) Cap'n Turbot was first-deployed in the following episodes: *Pups Save a Mer-Pup (with all) *Sea Patrol: Pups Save Puplantis (with Rubble and Rocky) Cap'n Turbot has been first called with: *Marshall (0 times) *Rubble (1 time) *Chase (0 times) *Rocky (1 time) *Zuma (0 times) *Skye (0 times) *Robo-Dog (0 times) *Everest (0 times) *Tracker (0 times) *All (1 time) *Solo (0 times) Category:Appearances Category:Secondary Character Appearances Category:Turbot Appearances